1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for registration a plurality of medical images by considering physical activities of a subject.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently it has become possible to obtain high-resolution medical images and it has become possible to conduct minute operation with medical equipment. For example, technology for treating the human body while observing the inside of the human body with a medical image device by making a small hole in the skin and directly inserting a catheter or a medical needle into a blood vessel of a desired part of the human body without a direct incision on the human body has been developed. This is called “a procedure using images” or “an interventional imaging procedure.” A medical practitioner perceives a location of an organ or a lesion through an image. A subject breathes or moves during a procedure, thus, the medical practitioner needs to perceive a change due to the breathing or movement of the subject. Thus, the medical practitioner is supposed to perform the procedure by accurately and quickly perceiving the breathing or movement of the subject based on real-time images. However, it is not easy to perceive a shape of the organ or the lesion with the naked eyes on the real-time images. Compared with ultrasound images, organs and lesions may be clearly identified from magnetic resonance (MR) or computed tomography (CT) images. However, since the MR or CT images cannot be acquired in real-time during a medical procedure, the breathing and movement of a subject, which occur during the medical procedure, are not reflected in the images observed by the medical practitioner.